Perverted Thoughts
by I am Athena daughter of Zeus
Summary: Have a great prompt? Readers can now challenge me with your prompts by reviewing or pming. First two chapts: the "Joke" that made Reyna think wrong. More info on my 4th chapter. Rated T for sick humor, but rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

"WHAT?" Reyna turned around to face a grinning Jason.

"I'm just wondering how perverted you can be." A twitch was seen. No doubt on whos face.

"I don't have time for this, Jason." Ahh, the calm before a storm. It was almost time for the battle with the Titans, and lately the atmosphere has become HORRIBLE. Of course Jason wanted to lift up the mood, so he's been trying to make people laugh. And so far, except for Octavian (cuz he's a son of a bitch that one) and Reyna, everyone else had at least heard one of his joke and had laughed. Right now, he was challenging REYNA, THE TOTALLY UPTIGHT UNSMILING PERSON! (A/N I forgot if she was praetor at the time, but person works too)

"Common, you need to reeeeellllaaaaaxxxxxxx" Gosh, Reyna was sure that she was going to kill Jason if he kept annoying her.

"Alright. Gimme your best shot." Reyna was impatient, she had lots to do!

"OH YES!" Jason whooped "I saved the best one for you. Listen closely. There is a thing." A...thing? "For westerners, it is usually long-er. For easterners, shorter." A blush was starting to be seen on Reyna's face. Hmm. So even the great leader could think wrong. Jason grinned again. He was going to make the best out of this. Of course, he had to finish first.

"After marriage, the female can choose to use this _thing_. So what is the thing?" The way he said _thing_, it gave Reyna goosebumps. Already in her head, she could see what it might be. A...certain body part. To onlookers, Reyna was so red she liked like maybe she had a sunburn. _Too bad my last name isn't Sun. _Thought Jason. _Cuz then I could say she just got burned by me_.

"Umm... I know the answer I'm _NOT_ supposed to think..."She answered slowly. Reyna knew all about these questions. They were designed to make you think wrong, when the _thing_ might be something as simple as a rock or a cup. So what was the simple thing this time?

"OHOHOHOHOHO! So even you can think wrong!"

"SHUT UP!" With a kick, Jason laid on the ground, clutching his shins when above him, Reyna stood. Still blushing, still glaring, and her eyebrows were still twitching.

"So what in the name of Pluto is the _THING?_"

Jason laughed, which was followed by a grimace. "The thing is..."

* * *

HAHA, take a guess! I'll be posting the answer next chap! Lets see who can get it right :) and no cheating. Don't search on the web, although I'm pretty sure it wont be on there.

Feel happy, I wrote another story yay! I'll try to update soon. Thank you for your patience.

Okay, I asked my classmates this question, and almost all of them were thinking the same thing. Were you too? Even my teacher said "I know the answer I'm not supposed to think..." Hence Reyna's reply! And if you're wondering about yellow fever in my summary, it basically means perverted stuff. If you say you're really yellow, it means you're really perverted. Hope that clears some confusion.

* * *

So fallen blood drops is still the 37th liker! Hurry up and like this! I have a blog, www dangerzone4 wordpress com (Put . in spaces) please go visit and comment, THANKS TO THOSE THAT ALREADY DID!

* * *

Please do tell me what you think of this, and your guess for what the _thing_ is... and while you're at it, please tell me if I should write more of these humor stuff.

* * *

If this is to your inconvenience, please do report to me. Thank you for your consideration of OliviaS4 & co. stories.

-OliviaS4 over and out~


	2. Chapter 2

LOL! Okay, congratulations to _Reyna Rocks, TheJazzyDolphin, and Old One P _You got it right! It is last name. Thanks to all of you that had reviewed and guessed, and thanks to Reyna Rocks for your comments. I kinda wrote it in a hurry, so I knew there would be a bit of ooc. I've decided I'll start doing recaps, so that you won't have to go to the last chap again.

* * *

_"So what in the name of Pluto is the THING?"_

_Jason laughed, which was followed by a grimace. "The thing is..."_

* * *

"...Last name." Reyna's jaw dropped open.

"A last name...?" She breathed in and out. There was no need to get angry over this. It was just a joke. So she turned around, and started walking back to her office.

"Hey, Rey, you didn't really think the question was something perverted, did you?" That was it. He was teasing her, and she knew it. It didn't help that she had got all red from guessing what the supposed thing was. So she just turned around, with a evil glare.

That was when Jason started running.

* * *

Kay, quick word on Love? I'm gonna rewrite it. I looked back at it, and thought...it totally sucked. I will delete it all, and hopefully rewrite it so it would be better. Thanks!

My not-so-new-anymore blog is dangerzone4 wordpress com (add . in spaces) do check it out if you want. I think I will post my new love? chaps there first.

SailorMoonAddict is 39th! SO CLOSE! Common...review and like :) R&L the buttons are just below...

-OliviaS4 over and out~


End file.
